


When The Past Comes Back To Haunt You.

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abusive Parents, Afterlife, American Sign Language, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Best Friends, Body Dysphoria, Comfort, Death, Deception, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Female Friendship, Fertility Issues, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hate Speech, He/Him Pronouns for Alex Fierro, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Mpreg, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Old Norse, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon, Protective Parents, Protectiveness, Sign Language, Step-parents, Team as Family, Teen Pregnancy, The Chase Space, Transphobia, Two Fathers, Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: Spin-off/bonus chapter of FierroChase Baby.Two months after the birth of his daughter, Alex Fierro spend a normal and happy day in Midgard with his friends, Magnus and his daughter.That is, it was normal, until Alex runs into the very last person he ever wanted to see again. His father.
Relationships: Alderman & Hearthstone (Magnus Chase), Alex Fierro & Mallory Keen, Alex Fierro & Original Character(s), Blitzen & Hearthstone, Blitzen & Magnus Chase, Blitzen & Magnus Chase & Hearthstone, Blitzen & Magnus Chase & Hearthstone & Alex Fierro, Blitzen/Hearthstone, Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro & Halfborn Gunderson & Thomas Jefferson Jr. & Mallory Keen, Magnus Chase & Hearthstone, Magnus Chase & Jack | Sumarbrander, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Samirah al-Abbas & Alex Fierro
Kudos: 20





	When The Past Comes Back To Haunt You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, just to let you know you do need to read FierroChase Baby in order to understand this story, it takes place before the last 2 chapters of that story, when Robin is 2 months old.
> 
> **TW/CW**
> 
> Transphobia.   
> Deadnaming.   
> Talk of parental abuse.  
> Abuse.   
> Attempted kidnapping.   
> Character meeting their abuser again.   
> Mention of body struggles/issues.   
> Mention of body dysmorhpia.  
> Mention of gender dysphoria.   
> Enbyphobia.  
> mention of child trafficking.

It is a cold Winter’s day in Boston Midgard, when Alex runs into the person who occupies much more space in his mind than they deserve. 

It’s been 2 months since Robin’s birth and though Alex has struggled with dysphoria and dysmorphia, accepting his postpartum body after just getting use to his pregnant body, the last 2 months are undoubtedly 2 of the best months of his life. Robin may be fussy at times and not the best sleeper, but she is undoubtedly the best thing ever to happen to Alex, nothing makes him happier than holding his daughter, seeing her smile, hearing her coos and laughs, etc.

Today Alex and Magnus (and Robin) are helping out at Chase Space, and helping Blitz and Hearth with wedding plans. 

About half an hour ago Magnus and Alex volunteered to go get some groceries for Chase Space, the storage basket under Robin’s stroller can hold a lot, and Robin loves being out in the fresh air and nature, just like her dad. 

Now, as they walk back to Chase Space, Alex feels like he can’t tare his eyes from Robin, who is looking all around her with her big grey eyes, clearly intrigued and fascinated by her new surroundings. 

“She’s a nature lover just like you already Magpie.” Alex says in an amused tone, turning to look at Magnus who is walking at her side. Magnus grins proudly. 

“That’s my girl! Are you sure she’s not too warm in that coat Blitz made her, though? It looks like it could make a frost-giant work up a sweat.” Magnus asks in a concerned tone, looking at the big furry white snow-suite type coat that Alex insisted on dressing Robin in today. 

“Of course she’s not, besides Blitz had Hearth help him with this and use his rune magic to make it so that the coat will only keep her as warm as she needs to be, she’s perfectly fine. Right my sweet Robin? Gods you are too cute!” Alex coos, reaching down to lightly tickle Robin’s stomach, making her grin widely. 

Just then, Alex hears a voice that he very often hears in his nightmares. 

_“Alexandria?!”_

It is not the use of his dead name that makes Alex’s head snap up, rather the familiar voice and tone of the person who just dead named him.

When Alex looks up he is simultaneously shocked and not shocked at all, to see a tall broad man standing there, with curly dark hair and a matching dark goatee, dressed smartly in a navy business suit, over which he wears a dark and heavy looking tweed winter coat. Alex’s father. 

Alex’s breath catches in his throat as he abruptly stops in his tracks, staring at his father, who is gaping back at him like he’s just seen a ghost.

“Dad.” Alex quietly says in a hoarse tone, hardly able to believe his eyes, not wanting to believe his eyes. He thought he was rid of this monster for good, thought he would never have to see him ever again. 

“I... I... you’re... but... you’re dead.” Alex’s father stammers, looking Alex up and down in disbelief. 

“We both know there’s more to the world than meets the eye, you hated me for being proof of that.” Alex quietly says, his usual confident and strong personality gone, replaced by meekness and anxiety. 

Suddenly Alex’s father’s face is clouded with anger and bitterness as well as hatred. 

“You can’t expect me to love a mistake like you, a product of trickery and deception.” He spits. 

“It’s not my fault that Loki tricked and deceived you, I didn’t ask to be born, let alone to two fucking physco asshole parents!” Alex snaps. 

“You haven’t changed a bit I see. Still playing dress up and divulging in delusion? Shouldn't’ you look like a proper young lady now, once and for all?” Alex’s father sneers.

“I’m not a ‘young lady’ not today anyway. And no, despite the fact that you disrespected and abused me even in death, by presenting my dead body as female, putting my dead name on my headstone, coffin and in my obituary, I am still genderfluid and can present however I want whenever I want. I have friends now, and a sister who love me for who I am and accept me with no issues.

This is my boyfriend, and he loves me for who I am, male or female, no matter how I present, he is one of the first people I ever trusted after what you and my evil step-mother Louisa did to me.” Alex replies in a harsh, angry tone, turning to look at Magnus and grabbing his hand. Magnus squeezes Alex’s hand but says nothing, he knows Alex needs to talk for himself right now, Magnus will know if he needs to jump in and defend his boyfriend at any point. 

“Well clearly he is not in his right mind, nor or any of the other people you mentioned, if they tolerate your nonsense. Clearly no one who trusts you Alexandria is a mentally well person, who would trust you with their innocent child? I have half a mind to call CPS!” Alex’ father declares, briefly glancing at Robin, who has now started to fuss.

“Want me to take her?” Magnus quietly asks Alex. Alex shakes his head. 

“Thanks but it’s okay, I got her.” Alex lifts Robin out of her stroller and holds her close, kissing her cheek and bouncing her, settling her in seconds. 

“You know how you always said I would never accomplish anything? Here’s my proudest accomplishment, my daughter.” Alex calmly says, hiding a smirk by pressing a kiss to the top of Robin’s head, while his father’s face is once again clouded by confusion. 

“That... that can’t be possible. You’re dead... and the doctor’s said you wouldn’t be able to get pregnant without fertility treatment, which no one would give to a teenager.” Alex shrugs. 

“Lots of weird shit happens when the Gods are involved, my daughter is a little miracle, and I and my boyfriend are already far better parents than you and Loki could have ever have hoped to be, we will always love and accept our daughter for who she is, we will never blame her for things she can’t control, make her feel unloved and unwelcome in her own home.” 

“Did your... your... mother.... make this possible? Did she do some demonic magic on you so you could get pregnant?” Alex’s father asks in a strained tone. Magnus can’t hold in a snort of laughter while Alex rolls his eyes. 

“Okay 1. Magic isn’t demonic, yeah it can be used by good and bad people, for bad and good, but magic itself is neutral And 2. No Loki had nothing to do with this, in fact he tried to kill my daughter multiple times, before she was even born.” Alex explains.

“Neither of you are fit to raise a child, you will corrupt her, make her think she’s a boy at times, or maybe even all the time, or one of these new ‘non-binary’ made up genders. You have no business in raising a child, so I’ll do what I should have done with you all those years ago. I am going to take this child and find better more suitable parents for her.” Alex’s father reaches out to take Robin from Alex. 

“Whoa dude back off!” Magnus firmly says, trying to step between Alex and his father, while Alex keeps a firm grip on Robin, who is now starting to cry.

“You’ll stay out of this if you know what’s good for you boy, I’ve seen you around, pick pocketing and stealing from cars. Don’t think I won’t report you to the police.” Alex’s father warns. 

“You can try, but I’m dead too. Now back off, get your hands off my baby or I’ll do something that will probably get me tossed into Hel.” Magnus warns, ready to use Jack to cut this bastard’s hands off if necessary, he’d get in a lot of trouble back in Valhalla, but what else can he do? This physco is trying to kidnap Robin! 

Just then, Magnus and Alex are relieved to hear a comforting and familiar voice. 

“Hey!” Blitzen exclaims, hurrying up to them with Hearth at his side. “What the Helheim is going on here? You guys okay?” Looking between Magnus, Alex, Robin, and Alex’s father. 

_Who is crazy face?_ Hearth signs, looking at Alex’ father, who looks ready for a fight.

“Are these your so called friends, Alexandria? The ones who endorse your delusions?” Alex’s father asks in a gruff voice, looking Hearth and Blitz up and down with distaste. 

“Who’s Alexandria?” Blitz asks, looking around to see if there’s someone he isn’t noticing. 

“That’s my deadname, and this is my father, though more like sperm donor.” Alex sighs, throwing a distasteful look at his father.

_Person who abused you? And threw you out?_ Hearth signs. Alex nods. 

“Yeah, that’s the one.” 

“What is he saying? What is doing? Throwing gang signs or something?” Alex’s father asks in a tone of disgust, looking at Hearth with distaste. Alex roles his eyes. 

“It’s sign language, idiot.” He says. 

“Hearth is too soft to ever be in a gang, he would cry like that.” Blitz says in an amused tone, snapping his fingers once. Hearth shoves him lightly. 

“Enough of this nonsense! Alexandria hand over that child, now.” Alex’s father demands, once again reaching for Robin. 

“Whoa whoa whoa there pal! Just what in Odin’s name do you think your doing?” Blitz exclaims, stepping in front of Alex and Robin, in an attempt to block them from Alex’s father. 

“Saving that child from a life of corruption and abuse, Alexandria and that stupid little boy are not fit to look after a child. I am going to take the child and find them a better home.” Alex’s father says through gritted teeth.

_That is called kidnapping_. Hearth signs. _Very illegal._

“Yeah exactly!” Blitz agrees. “You don’t know anything about these two kids, they’re some the most amazing, brave and strong people I have ever met, and even the Gods will vouch for me when I say they’re pretty amazing parents too.” Blitz says. 

“I don’t care what you or your Gods think, you’re in the real world now, and these two have no business in having a child. Hand her over and I won’t get the police involved.” 

“Buddy if the cops come here and find out you’ve been attempting to kidnap a kid, you’ll be the one in trouble. You have no proof Magnus and Alex aren’t fit to be parents.” Blitz warns, even though he knows that’s not entirely true. The cops could well just take Alex’s father’s side, they could take Robin and put her in foster care, illegally place her for adoption. They need to deal with this physco now. 

_Have an idea._ Hearth signs, as though reading Blitzen’s mind. 

“Shoot, and while you do, switch places with me so this crazy dude can stop trying to grab Robin.” Blitz says. Hearth nods and quickly steps in between Alex and Mr. Fierro. Hearth is a good foot taller than Mr. Fierro, so he can do a better job of blocking him from Robin and Alex than Blitz could. 

_Can use a rune to erase his memory, he won’t remember anything that just happened, can erase it right back to before he saw Alex._ Hearth signs. Blitz quickly signs this out for Alex and Magnus, who can’t see Hearth’s hands from behind him, so that Mr. Fierro can’t understand them. 

“Won’t that get you in trouble with Odin?” Alex asks, which Blitz translates for Hearth. Hearth shakes his head. 

_Using it as a last resort, to save Robin, he is trying to kidnap her, Odin would be angry if I didn’t do this to save her_. Hearth explains. 

“And this won’t drain your energy? You won’t pass out right after?” Blitz asks in a concerned tone. Again, Hearth shakes his head. 

_Simple magic for me._ He signs. 

“Okay, fire away then.” Alex says. 

_Put your hood up and keep your head down Alex, so he doesn’t recognize you after I wipe his memory._ Hearth signs. Normally Alex doesn’t like being told what to do, but right now he’s happy to comply. He flips his hood up to cover his green hair, sets Robin back in her stroller and keeps his head down, gaze fixed on Robin. 

“What is going on? What are you doing?!” Mr. Fierro yells. The 5 of them ignore him, while Hearth takes out his bag of rune stones and withdraws a few of them, though no one can see exactly which ones.

The runes levitate and glow in Hearth’s hands and after a few seconds, he tosses them (not too gently) toward Mr. Fierro. 

Within seconds the man’s face is wiped of all emotion. He stands there blinking for a moment, looking around him. He then looks at the rune stones at his feet and then up at Hearth. 

“Ah you must have dropped these, here.” Mr. Fierro calmly says, bending to pick up the stones and passing them to Hearth. 

_Thank you._ Hearth signs. 

Mr. Fierro simply nods and walks past them, as if nothing happened. 

“Uh, did your rune magic suddenly make him nice, too?” Magnus asks, confused as to why Mr. Fierro was so polite to Hearth. 

“No he’s always nice in public, he cares so much about what other people think, it’s one of the reasons he hated the way I presented.” Alex sighs, as they start to head back to Chase Space. 

_Can’t imagine what he was like in private, sorry you had to have him as a dad, Alex._ Hearth signs. Alex smiles and pats Hearth’s arm. 

“Yeah it was pretty shit, but I’ m just so glad to be away from him now. And I’m sorry you had such a shit dad too, it’s not fair.” Alex sighs. Hearth shrugs. 

_At least things are better now. Here for you though, know what it’s like, have to stick together._ Hearth signs, smiling warmly at Alex. 

“Thanks pal, that means a lot, you’re right we gotta stick together, all of us, not just you and me. Remember, we’re a family of empty cups.” Alex says, accepting Hearth’s hand when he holds his out for her.

“Hey thanks for saving our asses again Hearth.” Magnus says in light tone, finally able to relax. Hearth smiles. 

_It’s my job._ He signs. 

“So that was your first experience with your grandpa, huh Ro-Ro?” Alex sighs, reaching down into the stroller to brush his daughter’s hair back from her face. 

“Nah he’s not her grandpa, I am.” Blitz says. 

_And me_. Hearth signs. 

“You’re her grandma, I replace Mr. Fierro, your replace Loki.” Blitz teases, earning an eye roll from his fiánce.

“Aw you guys finally accepted your titles of grandpa!” Alex laughs. 

“Hey being related to this cutie at all is an honor, Uncle or Grandpa, I’m just glad to be in her life.” Blitz says, smiling brightly down at Robin. 

_Me too_. Hearth agrees. _Love her so much._

“And she loves you too, you’re the best grandpas a baby could ask for, right Robin?” Alex coos, earning a smile and a laugh from his daughter. 

“Hey don’t get too carried away with it kid. Come on, lets get back to Chase Space, make sure the place is still all in one piece.” 

As Hearth and Blitz walk on ahead a bit, hand in hand, Magnus slips his arm around Alex’s shoulders and Alex tilts his head up to kiss Magnus. 

“We have a pretty amazing family.” Magnus quietly says. 

“Yeah, we really do.” 


End file.
